


Last Kiss

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Dean’s palms were damp as they curled around the steering wheel, a not so unpleasant murmur in his chest. He wanted to do this, hell it had been his idea, but now that it was time to put words to action he felt something like panic. Though the weather wasn’t helping, rain pounded on the roof, a percussionate beat that his pulse was stubbornly trying to match.

“Just breathe.” the muttered words did nothing to still his racing heart. Sam’s happy face flashed across his mind, the gentle curve of his lips, the hazel eyes that glowed with pleasure when Dean had first told him of his plans. He’d thought for sure that his baby brother would have been disappointed, would have been so disgusted that he couldn’t speak. Instead he’d wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed him tightly, murmured how glad he was that Dean was finally taking the initiative to find a small piece of happiness for himself.

Leave it to Sammy to make it into a chick flick moment, his lips twitched, the corners lifting into a small smile. Still his whole life seemed to be turning into a chick flick moment. He knew he should be freaking out, that being so comfortable around Cas just wasn’t normal. But still he found himself leaning towards him, as if gravity shifted the moment he entered the room. Green eyes losing focus until they met blue, nervous tension gliding through him until he was close enough to brush against Cas’ arm or shoulder. The rush he got from just the slightest graze of the back of Cas’ hand against his own.

It was wrong, all of it. Cas was a guy, all the wrong equipment, not Dean’s type at all. But that didn’t change the soft appreciative noise he made when that stubbled jawline brushed along his own. Didn’t stop the way his chest seemed to ease when those flat planes pressed against his. Didn’t keep his pulse from leaping when those slender fingers tangled with his calloused ones. Okay stop, no, this was supposed to be a list of reasons why it was wrong not-

A sudden temperature change in the car caused Dean to jump, the outside of his foot pressing down on the accelerator, the engine roaring once before going back to a rumbling idle. Fingers clenched around the steering wheel he turned wide eyes to the passenger seat, watched as Castiel slid in the car carding fingers through wet hair. A look of annoyance swept over his face, hands slowly loosening their tight grip on the wheel. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?”

“I didn’t- I was not going to stand out in the rain and wait for you to notice me, I’m soaked as it is. You were the one who picked the time, when have I ever been late?”

The gentle reprimand brought a flush of colour to his cheeks as he turned his attention to the windshield. He could feel the amusement, an almost physical thing, as he muttered an apology. Turning he dug around in the backseat for a towel, tossing it into Castiel’s lap, before levering the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

“Where are we going?”

“A surprise.” leaving a hand on the top end of the curved wheel, he let the other rest in his lap, fingers stroking over his pocket.

His lips curled into a smile, the reassurance that he hadn’t forgotten the most important thing helping to relieve the tension and build it all at once. His eyes flicked to Castiel, but the azure gaze was tracking water that was streaming along the passenger window. He could still remember when little oddities like that had irked him, made him want to shake Cas until he focused. Nothing was too small to be beneath his notice, dust motes swirling in sunlight, the way leaves rustled on branches before falling.

Everything, he noticed everything.

It wasn’t until he’d turn that razor sharp inquisitive look on Dean that the man had finally come to truly appreciate what it felt like to be dissected. Every line on his face and hands, the freckles that dotted his skin, the way his muscles moved when he breathed. He watched Castiel slowly take in every unimportant thing as though it was a revelation he needed to understand.

And then he’d fallen, been cast out, Dean wasn’t sure. As many times as Dean had both subtly and not so subtly asked, the angel wouldn’t budge. But sometimes there was a look he couldn’t quite understand, the head slanting to the side eyes dark, and he wanted to ask. Wanted to ask so badly his lungs burned with the question but terrified of the answer.

“Will I like this surprise?” 

“I… Well I think you will, not that I’m saying you have to or anything. I mean it’s totally fine if you hate it, just tell me, alright? Or if you like it. Either way I wanna know-“

The ramble came to a halt as cool fingers slid along his own still laying on his thigh, threaded with them and gripped. Letting out a soft self depreciating sound, he flicked his eyes towards Cas, curling fingers to tangle with his. That, right there, that instant loss of anxiety, the nervousness trickling away, all from a mesh of cool digits. The smile he wore twisted into a full blown grin as Castiel lifted their hands to press the back of Dean’s to his mouth. It wasn’t a kiss per se, just a simple brush that meant so much more because of the way it was given.

“I’m sure it is a wonderful surprise, Dean. I was simply asking because it is expected, isn’t it?”

“Wh- Yeah, I guess.” even years later, Castiel still threw him like that. Still found a way to be out of touch with common social niceties, and he couldn’t help but find it, God help him, cute.

“Thought so.” the continuous brush of his lips was starting to distract Dean, the soft graze sending shivers along his arm.

With a regretful sigh he pulled loose, ran his thumb along Castiel’s bottom lip before moving his hand to the wheel. The wheels skidded, a puddle of water deeper than he had expected. Laughing, he let the car hydroplane where it wanted for a moment before regaining control. He knew that cold prickling sensation on the back of his neck, Castiel was annoyed. Even without a millenia of angel mojo to back up the look, Dean could still feel a nervous laugh begin to trickle up his throat. 

“What?” a little higher in pitch, a bit too much ‘look at how cute I am’, but the night in the alley still gave Dean shivers.

“I hate when you do that.” And there was the tone, the ’ I am an Angel of the Lord you ass, you are not too cute to smite.’

“Cas, dude, we’ve survived how many apocalypses? I sincerely doubt that I will lose Baby now. Just relax.” grin just this side of cocky, eyes glinting with amusement, it never failed. He watched as Castiel tried to keep the annoyed frown, keep the dark look that beetled his brow, but he was softening.

“Will you always be so frustrating?”

“Probably.” Dean shrugged, turning to stare at him with the grin changing into something softer. And there it was, that quick quirk in the lips before the smile broke loose. He cherished this one twist of the lips more than he did the grins and chuckles that they shared. 

“Dean!”

Whirling around, Dean’s first reaction was to slam on the brake, to slow the rolling tank the best he could before pulling to the left. What the hell was a car doing in the middle of the road on a night like this?! No hazards, no warning, just suddenly an object in the road that was becoming more and more dangerous. High beams glared from around the curve, the tires hydroplaning as he instinctively veered away from his intended course of action. The driver’s side tire crumpled, the fender hitting the road and sending the car into a roll. Metal screeched, Dean’s ears rang with it, his hands lifting to press against the roof of the car in a bid for pinning himself to his seat.

He could hear Cas, he could barely catch the words, a prayer for Dean’s safety. Lips forming a curse went slack as the drivers side door hit the other car, the metal denting inwards to slam against his rib cage. The cold rain that was lashing through the car did nothing to alleviate the fire that had started in his side. He could still hear Cas praying, the words shaky, jumpy, the voice pained before suddenly it was gone.

“CAS!”

His head hit the door jamb, bright flashes of light blinding him as the car came to a sudden stop. Nails ripping he scrabbled at the seat belt, cursing putting it on in the first- No. Of course Cas had-

“CAS!” even the air needed for just the single sibilance ached, his lungs struggling to work around the sudden invasion of bone. Landing on the ceiling of the car made him howl, a choked harsh sound as his spine bowed. Fingerpads screeching in protest he dragged himself through the gaping opening that had been the windshield, glass slicing cruelly through the sensitive pads. Everything hurt, the rain was pouring into his eyes, no it was thicker, blood. Fine. Forcing himself to his feet, an arm curling to try and support the ribs he stumbled along the road towards the silhouette he could see in the blinding glare of headlights.

Blinking rapidly, lifting a hand to wipe the blood away, he stared at the patriotic strobe light display in confusion. That could only mean cops, ambulances, but they were on a back road. It would have taken them- Oh, God… He forced his legs to move faster, stumbling, half falling before finally tripping on a piece of warped metal that lay in the road. Crawling, glass stabbing into his hands and knees he reached the form he knew almost as well as his own.

“Cas? Hey, Cas, look at me. C’mon just- You can’t- Cas?” his hand hovered uncertainly over the angel’s face. Blood, there was so much- Shit. Carding his fingers through Cas’ hair carefully he begged, prayed, cursed. 

“Dean?”

Never in his life had he felt such relief, not when he realized he’d been saved from Hell, not when Sammy had finally given up the demon blood. Nothing compared to the numbness that chased away the fire in his lungs, the burning on his face, the hot trickle of blood into his eyes. 

“Hey,” his lips curled, split lip twinging as he slowly cupped the stubbled cheek, thumb brushing along the collarbone. “You’re gonna be okay, okay? You’ll be just fine.”

“No,” a dry chuckle ending in a rattle that paralyzed the hand, eyes growing hot as tears joined the blood and rain on his face. “I’m not going to- I will see you again. Promise.”

“Cas, you can’t just leave.” his fingers dug through his pocket, curling around the circular object found there. Dragging it out, ignoring the sharp pain in his wrist he held it in front of Castiel’s face, the blue eyes hazy. “I- you can’t leave me here with this.”

“Of course I- Dean don’t be foolish.” coughing that speckled the angel’s lips with blood. 

“No. You’re taking this, you hear me. You are taking this with you.” the narrow fingers were gnarled and stained crimson. Delicately he slid the ring on Cas’ finger, selfishly wrapped his hand around the angel’s and squeezed. “You can’t leave me…”

“You’ll be fine. You have-” A fluid cough, eyes clenching shut as the face contorted with pain. Dean could feel hands tugging at him, fingers grasping to try and pull him away. “You have Sam, you’ll be just fine.”

“No I won’t,” savagely he bit down on the arms that crossed his chest, arms tightening around Cas, distantly hearing a muttered curse. “You have to stay, please?”

“Stubborn-” the next coughing fit was longer, blood spilling over his lips to land on Dean’s shoulder as he bent down to huddle over him. Belatedly trying to keep the rain off of his face.

“You are not leaving!”

“I am.” a slight hitch in the voice, a soft wheeze that caressed Dean’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” the words were rushed as Dean brushed his lips over every patch of skin he could reach. He didn’t even notice the bitter sweet taste of Castiel’s blood when he kissed him, the feeling of his last breath caressing over his lips shattering his heart.


End file.
